2011-08-26 - Invisible Helper?
It started out as an ordinary, regular, every day...holdup. Something Liberty Belle can practically deal with in her sleep. Snag is, a couple of the guys she's up against now appear to be mutants. One of them can shapeshift his hands into whips...ideal for tripping a speedster, and he got lucky. Forced to slow down, now she's trapped within the power of the other. Silence. Not that he actually knows why she isn't speeding back up, but she's trying to fight whip guy based off of just her skill. Despite Ted's training, it's not enough. The young woman is clearly in some real trouble. On top of that, their cronies are heading off with the cash. Or rather ... the cronies /were/ headed off with the cash. Now? The cronies are standing at the exit they were intending to use, beating their hands against ... the air? There's no sign of whatever it is that is preventing them from departing, but at least one is rubbing his forehead, having walked into it full-force. Having heart of the incident at the store and being not far away, Susan Storm decided to check things out. She called her business partner to tell Jan she would be late getting back to their meeting. Then she disappeared and changed into the costume Jan designed for her. Unaware of the details yet, somewhere in the room there now stands an invisible figure, observing and considering her next move. The Invisible Woman can see the young woman facing off with the whip-hand wielder and she looks like she could use some help. She can't split her concentration too far, but she can spare enough to reach out and project a field that will cover her from the latest two shots, enough to give the woman an opening to escape, set up an counter-attack, or turn to take on her opponent at closer range. For a moment, Liberty doesn't even notice the extra protection. The second she does, though, she steps in a little closer to whip guy and throws a pretty solid punch at his jaw. Yeah. She's training with a boxer...it's not elegant, but it works. He staggers backwards, not out cold, yet, but definitely discomfited. Apparently, his X-factor didn't come with invulnerability. The goons start using weapons, trying to blast their way free. They're still not having much luck. As before, the help for Liberty Belle isn't much. A block, here or there, nothing more. But the Invisible Woman is helping. And she is also getting herself closer, bit by bit, to the civilians in the room, so that she can cover them if this starts to go badly. So far, Liberty doesn't...well, no. She's aware she's getting help. Just not where from. As whip guy picks himself up, silence guy approaches from a different angle, throwing punches at the speedster. Who isn't entirely helpless without her powers. Just more so than she likes to be. She's forced to focus on dodging for a little while. Having realized who the other woman is, the Invisible Woman is rather curious why she's not demonstrating any powers. Of course, she missed the part of the program where Liberty Belle's powers got cancelled out. All she has to go on is what she can see. So when the goons blasting away at the invisibly blocked door stop to reload their weapons, she takes her opening. With a thought, she reshapes that field and drops a bubble around the lot of them, loot and all. For a moment, her outline flickers into visibility, and then is gone. Then she twists and 'throws' the ball full of goons, bouncing along the floor and into the two trying to take on Liberty Belle. Coming through! Ack. Incoming ball of goons And...company. Company that seems to have invisibility powers. Although she doesn't have her speed, Liberty still manages to neatly roll to the side as the ball o'goons hits the men. Which, incidentally, drops the unnatural silence. Hey. You try concentrating when you get bowled down by a ball of your own minions? With the goons well clear of getting away, and the mutants in the bunch distracted thoroughly, the Invisible Woman doesn't try to take them out. She leaves that to Liberty Belle for the moment. Instead, she fades in, again only a tiny bit, and starts urging the civilians towards the exit, staying between them and trouble just in case, ready to cover them come what may. "3x2(9yz)4a" And with Mr Silence out of the way, Liberty Belle streaks into sudden action. The goons are going to be tied up with whatever happened to be handy before they can recover...although not before she casually knocks out Silence. Not taking any risks there. The hazy outline of the Invisible Woman leads the civilians out through the open door - gee, whatever kept the goons stuck inside is gone, without a sign - right into the arms of the waiting police officers and authorities, though she herself disappears completely in the process. There's just no sign of her, and no one to know that she has made her way back inside, checking on Liberty Belle, Mr. Silence, and Whipster. Whipster's conscious, but moaning a little. Apparently somebody hit him somewhere painful. Silence is out cold. The goons are tied up. And Liberty is about to streak off...although wait. Is the invisible person still around? "Are you hurt?" The voice still doesn't offer much of a clue who this is, or where. But it should be enough for Liberty Belle to guess the Invisible Woman is still here, and checking up on her. "Z25Y(2AB)6" Slowing down so the invisible woman can hear her. "Nothing a long soak in a hot tub won't fix." Of course, she's picked up some bruises, but that's an occupational hazard. "Any of the civilians hurt...physically, that is?" They're all likely shaken up. "Bruises, a few abbrasions, contusions. Nothing serious. The EMTs can handle it." Sounds like a doctor, doesn't it? "Glad you're alright." Was that a footstep? "Can we talk, or would you rather stay the Invisible Woman for a little bit longer?" Jesse asks quietly. "I for one am not staying around for the cops to show up and try to arrest me, but..." But they can probably chat on a rooftop or something. A hand reaches out, touching Jesse's hand. "One moment ..." offers that soft invisible voice. And then Liberty Belle ... starts fading out, disappearing. Nothing and no one here for the cops to see but the bad guys. Of course, the only clue either woman now has to where the other is would be the hands themselves. That sense of touch is all there is. "Lead the way." Liberty Belle will thus move out the back door at normal speed, although she's still going to be gone long before the cops get there. The civilians will tell them who was here...no avoiding that, and she hopes to get a good report from them. The Invisible Woman just stays with Liberty Belle at normal speed. She can jog. But she can't keep up with Jesse's super-speed, if she chooses to employ it. And she follows along, quietly. Maybe she's as curious as Jesse is? Very quietly, "Can you fly?" Because, rooftop, always the traditional place for heroes to chat without being disturbed. "We both can. Just ... hold still." Invisible Woman comments. A few moments later and Jesse's feet aren't on the street or the sidewalk anymore. They're on ... something else. Something she can't see. Something that moments later starts floating upwards into the evening sky, heading up, up, up ... towards a handy rooftop. Once they land, Jesse laughs a bit. "I could have done that myself...but thanks. Neat trick." Forcefields, obviously. Some kind of psioncs, maybe. "I had no idea you could fly." Running fast, she got. Strong, too. But flight she didn't realize. The force field fades away, once they are both on the rooftop. Of course, neither can see it fade away. But once they're up there, the invisibility around Jesse starts fading away, returning her to normal. But the Invisible Woman is still ... invisible. "So, are you stuck invisible, or just trying to be discreet." She would understand both...in fact, she uses her speed to produce discrtion herself. She's no Flash, but she's still fairly hard to track down when running at full speed. "Just trying to remain discrete, honestly. But you weren't wrong. Invisible Woman, that's me." she answers. A few long moments, and the invisibility starts to fade, allowing a fringe of her appearance through. She's actually wearing a trenchcoat from the looks of things. "I have read about you." "And I haven't heard anything but rumors about you." Which might be useful. Knowing somebody THAT discreet has to be a good thing, really. A useful thing. "Which means thus far, the police are not looking for me." Which keeps those in this woman's lie safe from harm. That's important. "Glad I could help today." Liberty Belle nods. "Well. I won't tell them about you." She keeps things separate, segregated, protecting her family a different way. "And Invisible Woman is your actual codename?" She was just...guessing earlyer. "It is. Can you think of a better one?" That voice offers, with a wry sense of amusement. Then the outline grows more distinct, until finally there's a fully visible woman standing on the rooftop with Liberty Belle. "It was the first part of my powers I discovered, so it became the identity of those powers." Liberty Belle nods. "Makes sense..." To the persom who's codename appears to have nothing to do with her powers. Whatsoever. The Invisible Woman has no idea why Jesse uses that codename, though she is aware of its legacy. "They had you on the ropes in there, it seemed." Good thing help happened by, though she would never say that. Liberty Belle nods. "They did ... I'm glad you showed up." She'd probably have managed to escape...somehow. She does look a little bit like the original Liberty Belle. A resemblance there...although Liberty Belle wasn't a speedster. "So am I. I'm not sure I could have managed that as cleanly by myself." But together, they took care of things pretty handily. "I read that you are part of the reborn Justice Society. Is that true?" The Invisible Woman is curious. After all, they are unregistered superheroes. Just like her. Liberty Belle nods. "Yes." She won't mention the Invisible Woman to the team without her permission, of course. It's clear she's trying to stay firmly under the radar. The Invisible Woman - apparently a blonde, or wearing a short blonde wig along with the rest of that full-coverage costume - nods. "That's good. Everyone needs backup now and again. And friends help." That sounds like the voice of experience, despite the 'urban legend' mystique. Liberty Belle nods. "I'm hoping I can consider you at least an ally. Besides, I owe you." Also blonde, the young woman smiles beneath her mask at the other. "Of course you can. And I am sure you would and even will return the favor, eventually." the Invisible Woman offers. "I should probably go for now, though. Stay safe, Liberty Belle." She starts to fade away once more. Category:Logs